ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambushed in Elwynn Forest
To regain Laura's courage, the gang traveled to Elwynn Forest where Reia's sense has become sharp and Laura gets close to Zack every minute. Genis: Laura and Karai... They-- Presea: --lost their senses. Honor and courage. Karai is the hardest to convenise. Kiva, this feeling called 'courage'.. What does that mean to you? Kiva: Well, that means strength of heart. Presea: Strength of heart... Yeah, I remember now. Reia: Good to hear, Presea. Roxas: Stay close, everyone. We're not alone out here. - Out of nowhere, a familiar voice was called out. But, strangely, it's sounds like Kiva and Laura. ???: Reia!! ???: Help us!! Please!! Reia: What? Zack, I thought I- Zack: Easy, she's right here with me. Kiva: That's Laura's voice and yet, she's next to Zack? What's going on here? Reia: I don't know. Wait here. I'll check it out. - Kiva and a few others come along with Reia anyway. Kiva: Reia, we're coming with you. Reia: Alright. But stay close. - Reia and the others ran towards the sound and found it- Another Kiva, somehow, who appears to be badly injured. Genis: Ahh! What the-!? Reia: This can't be right... Other Kiva: Please... You got to help me... Kiva: (I don't know if that other me is real or not... Maybe I should try to feel the other me light.) - Kiva tried to move forward, but out of anyone, Roxas stopped her. Roxas: Stand down. It's the Fel. Genis: How do you know that? Roxas: Dark magic within a captured soul. It's a trap. ???: Aren't you the persistent one... - The gang looked up and finds Towa flew down to the ground. Reia: Towa... - Kiva summons her Keyblade in tension. Reia: Roxas, find the herbs. We got this. - Roxas nodded and ran off. Towa: Still protecting the innocent, I see... But you couldn't save Xion, could you? - Now that she remembered the other name, Reia become more angry and tense. Reia: What did you say!? Kiva: Towa, you better stop tempting Reia. Stuff like this always makes her mad. Other Kiva: And you're not? - Suddenly, Other Kiva got up and is corrupted by Towa's experimental Fel. Other weaker Fel warriors appeared as well. Towa: In order for these warriors to be properly balanced, you and your group shall die by their hands. Fel Kiva: All...hail...Zamasu... Kiva: Not today, Towa. Fel Genis: Why fight the darkness? Depression continued to haunt you till your dying breath. Fel Cabba: Unless you hurry up and join us, your depression will be your family's downfall. Even yours. Reia: Steady, Kiva... Weak Fel Warriors: Don't you see, Guardian of Light? Hearts have cause pain and suffering time and time again. All we seek is a proper balance in our lives. Reia: (This...would've been us if--) Kiva: I'm not joining the dark side, you Fel creeps!! Towa: ...Then your fate is sealed. - Out of nowhere, an Oathkeeper Keyblade threw and destroyed Fel Genis. The Oathkeeper returned to its host, who is none other than... Reia: Roxas! Roxas: My turn. Towa: Impossible! Where did you get a vessel!? Roxas: Same as you. Towa: What!? Kiva: Sorry, Towa. You're out of luck. Roxas: Most of the Organization's members- They traveled here from the past as hearts. Reia: The time paradox... Roxas: And you had replicas ready and waiting. One for each of them. Towa: Who told you this? Roxas: I owe my return to many. Some of them people you knew. Towa: ...Ansem The Wise!!! Roxas: And others, too. Kiva: Huh? Roxas: It seems you're not as good at winning people's hearts as you think. Towa: How...dare you..! Roxas: There was one last thing I need in order for me to be whole again. A connection. Reia found my way back to her and my friends. - Reia smiled at Roxas. Reia: ...You're welcome, Roxas. Towa: I don't need hearts to open the gate..! But, I am more than ready to end this charade here and now!!! Kiva: Bring it on! - Reia and the gang fought against Towa and the Fel warriors, as the Fel Orcs ambushed the soldiers at once. Fel Cabba is destroyed and Fel Kiva is badly damaged. With no other choice, Towa is forced to flee. Towa: Those warriors are weak. They are nothing compared to my stronger warriors in their place. Reia: More of them..? Towa: I'll get you for this, Saiyan of Hope, if it's the last thing I do! - Towa then escaped, leaving Fel Kiva by herself. Kiva: Well, that's that. Roxas: Not quite. - Fel Kiva tried to maintain her balance by hanging onto a tree near her. She then felt greed blood coming out of her right side. Fel Kiva: Is this...? Is this death? Kiva: No. It's called injury. Any more hits, like that, and you're done. Fel Kiva: Why..? Why did the darkness call to me? Reia: Because you want to ease the pain your soul would allow. - Fel Kiva then takes a sword from the ground and is willing to sacrifice herself to release one of the trapped souls inside her. Fel Kiva: What I am...is darkness. Kiva: Fel me! If you want to sacrifice yourself, the least you can do is let me do it for you. Fel Kiva: What are you...saying? Kiva: Well, someone should release a trapped soul inside you. So, I was thinking I should do it for you. Fel Kiva: You would...set me free? Do you...really mean that? Kiva: Yes. - Fel Kiva dropped the sword, as her strength continued to fail and collapsed. Kiva then picked up the sword and is ready to end Fel Kiva, but... Fel Kiva: I know...where the...Broadsaber...is... Kiva: Well, where is it? Fel Kiva: ...Darkshire... Roxas: That's southeast from here. Fel Kiva: ...Guarded...by creatures...that the Fel...did not...reach... Reia: Heartless? Kiva: I think so. Reia: Thanks for helping us. I only wish we could've helped you. Fel Kiva: You...already...have... - At that moment, Fel Kiva has given in to her wounds and died, but her soul is still trapped, leaving with one option left. Reia closed Fel Kiva's eyes to honor her honest truth. Reia: Want to honor her wish? Kiva: Yeah... I'll do it. Reia: Straight into the heart. - Kiva nodded and pierced Fel Kiva's heart with a sword, releasing a trapped soul in the process. Presea: You did the right thing, Kiva. Reia: Kiva? Are you okay? Kiva: I don't know, honestly. Reia: Don't let Towa and her Fel minions get to you. Kiva: I know. It's just that...this is starting to become more sinister. Reia: Towa's scientific brain has already drive her insane. ...All of this just to return home. Kiva: Yeah. We need to stop her. Reia: I know. Yet, our strategy is working all too well. Presea: So, we just need to take down the remaining Fel copycat forces? - Reia then sees an Orc, who stopped for a few seconds and left hidden, while Kiva sees her distracted. Laura: ...Those guys...aren't like us, right? Zack: No, they're not. Kiva: Reia? Are you alright? Reia: Oh! Sorry... Thought I saw someone. Kiva: Must've been an orc. Laura: An orc? Where?? Reia: He's already gone. - Laura then calms down and the group returned to the carriage site, only to see a number of Fel orcs already dead as well as a few casualties on the sight. Category:Scenes